Collectibles
Collectibles are objects found throughout Pointless in Action. Found in most Locations, they provide various statistic boosts to the player. There are several different kinds of collectibles. Superhero Ad Superhero Ads are found throughout the game. There are three editions, each with a different effect and text displayed. Each Superhero Ad provides the player with a random amount of Marbles. : Level 1: *''Criminal? Insane? Undead? No worries. We are an equal opportunity employer.'' *Locations: Headquarters, Mall of All, Shopping District, Training Arena *+15-30 Marbles : Level 2: *''The fate of the city rests on one person. It's not you, but maybe you can clean their boots.'' *Locations: Carnival FUN, Pimp My Supermobile, TV Studio (incomplete) *+35-76 Marbles : Level 3: *''Because arresting villains should be done with great care. With explosives, tanks, and bazookas.'' *Locations: Central Park, Toyland, Traffic Jam (incomplete) *+81-97 Marbles Galaxy Newspaper Galaxy Newspaper is a collectible found throughout the game. There are two variations of it, each providing different effects. Each Galaxy Newspaper provides a random number of Juiciness points to a randomly selected juice, as well as the restoration of several points of another randomly selected juice. : Level 1: *''Costumed inmates escape from asylum, declare cabbages to be under their protection.'' *Locations: Headquarters, Mall of All, Shopping District, Training Arena *+6-10 Random Juiciness *+4-6 Random Juice : Level 2: *''Rabbits protest their feet are unlucky. Fortunately, the hunters' convention across the street made short work of the problem. Lucky rabbit feet were handed out afterwards.'' *Locations: FUN Clown Mobile Parking, Pimp My Supermobile, Traffic Jam *+14-25 Random Juiciness *+7-11 Random Juice Sidekicks for Idiots Sidekicks for Idiots is a collectible found throughout most of the game. There are two variations, both of which provide different effects. : Level 1: *''When cowering in fear, one should take special care to stay out in the open, make lots of noise, and point out all heroes you see.'' *Locations: Carnival FUN, Toy Factory (incomplete) *Bodyguard *+1 Def All : Level 2: *''When captured by villains, feel free to share all secret plans, secret identities, and secret hideouts. Escaping should be avoided at all costs.'' *Locations: Central Park (incomplete) *Spontaneous Combustion *2-3 Random Juice Direct Damage every 10 AP *-1 HP every 10 AP Costume Weekly Costume Weekly is a collectible found throughout most of the game. There is only one variant, which provides juice restoration. : Level 1: *''Balloon clothing: Does it make you look fat?'' *Locations: Carnival FUN, Pimp My Supermobile, TV Studio *+8-12 of each juice Bubble Blower Comic Bubble Blower Comic is a collectible found later on in the game. There are two variants. Each comic restores juice. : Level 1: *''Pinhead releases cookie smell into the city, causing a craving hunger. Join us as Bubble Blower attempts to blow an enormous bubble to quarantine the city.'' *Locations: Toyland *+14-19 of each juice : Level 2: *''Bubble Blower is having trouble blowing a bubble big enough because Pinhead scented his bubble with cookie smell and the citizens keep eating it. Can Bubble Blower save the city?'' *Locations: Toy Factory *+27-35 of each juice